The last shinobi of Uzushiogakure
by Nicholas9856
Summary: Naruto Uzumaki is a skilled shinobi of Uzushiogakure. However, during the Third Shinobi World War, he loses his village and must flee in order to survive. Grief stricken, he must find a place to seek solace. His destination...Konoha.


**A/N: This story is a major AU. So, read if you want. Summary blows by the way.**

 **Summary: Naruto Uzumaki is a skilled shinobi of Uzushiogakure. However, during the Third Shinobi World War, he loses his village and must flee in order to survive. Grief stricken, he must find a place to seek solace. His destination...Konoha.**

 **Naruto's Stats:**

 **Ninjutsu:** **4.5**

 **Taijutsu:** **4.5**

 **Genjutsu:** **3**

 **Intelligence:** **5**

 **Strength:** **4.5**

 **Speed:** **4**

 **Stamina:** **5**

 **Hand Seals:** **4.5**

 **Total:** **35**

 **I know it might not be perfect but here it is everyone. The official Chapter one of "The Last Shinobi of Uzushiogakure". Again, I apologize if there are any grammar mistakes or misspellings. I did what I could to review everything to the best of my ability however, no one is perfect and I am sure you will see something I have not. But thank you all for your patience and understanding. And technically it's not a "re-write" per say, but, well here you go.**

* * *

 **Uzushiogakure's Last Shinobi**

Uzushiogakure no sato is...was a village that was world renowned for their fuinjutsu. So renowned in fact that its famous reputation led to the villages destruction out of fear during the Third Shinobi World War. Three villages took part in a campaign against the residing shinobi, the Uzumaki. The Uzumaki clan were fierce but noble warriors ranging from honorable samurai, to shinobi and kunoichi respectively. While the village did not have a large military per say, what they lacked in numbers they made up for in skill and sheer tenacity. After all, quality triumphs quantity, at least that is what the people of Uzushiogakure believed in.

However, the unthinkable happened when three mighty nations stood at the door steps of the small but great village of Uzu. Their armies were vast and very intimidating. The Uzumaki however, they were steadfast. Their resolve was steeled. They were ready to lay their lives down to protect what they believed in. Many have heard of the village Konohagakure no sato, and their 'will of fire'. But that saying was soon to be overshadowed by Uzushiogakure's 'will of tides'. The enemy, _Iwagakure, kumogakure, and kirigakure_ stood stationary as the Uzu warriors stood upon their villages walls overlooking their advisory. The roaring whirlpools were almost deafening in the face of silence between the three massive armies. The calming misty ocean breeze swept across the mighty force tickling their necks, almost as if a temptation, a calling, _an invitation to death_. Heavy dark clouds hovered overheard, a disadvantage that left them open to Kumo, and Kiri's long range jutsu's.

A large boom of thunder echoed throughout the lands of Uzu which was soon followed by a bright flash and then a crackle of lighting. An exploding roar erupted from the mass of all three armies. They burst forwards intent on destroying their foes for their masters. This day would be forever marked down in history as 'The Great Loss'. They would soon realize that the Uzumaki were not simply trifled with.

"Uzukage-sama!" bellowed a deep, yet powerful voice. A handsome young man, no older than sixteen stood at an average height of five feet and nine inches. His blood red hair was tied in a ponytail with his bangs covering he left side of his face, while two long strips of hair flowed straight down both sides of his chiseled frame. He wore a simple dark black loose Kimono with light blue highlights. On his hip sat two well crafted swords, a Katana as well as a Wakizashi. Both of which had there hilts wrapped in elegantly crafted purple and white material. His name is Uzumaki Naruto, an Elite Anbu Black Opts captain with incredible skill in all aspects of the shinobi arts. Standing at attention behind his leader, the Uzukage, or as most knew him, Ashina Uzumaki. Most would mistake him for a simple old man. However this is not the case. The way he move and held himself spoke waves of power, discipline and respect.

"Report" the Uzukage said in an even yet serious tone.

"Hai. It seems the enemy have an advantage over us in both numbers and in the elements. They're attacking from four sides. And have our village surrounded. Estimated time for arrival is imminent. Our request for reinforcements from our allies has been delayed by the enemy. All teams sent out to scout possible weak points in the enemies location and possible tactics have yet to return, meaning they're most likely KIA. It seems we are on our own this day Uzukage-sama" Naruto reported in a grim voice and a gruff response was given. The older man let out a weary sigh as he knew what was going to soon unfold. Looking over his shoulder he saw men and women prepared to die for their beliefs, for their country, for him...but above all for each other.

"You did well my boy. However, you know as well as I, what will happen on this day. And I am afraid for you and our people" Ashina spoke in a hushed voice while his gaze turned down slightly as if pondering something weighing on his shoulders over the past few days.

"Uzukage-s" Naruto spoke by was firmly interrupted as Ashina raised his hand. Turning around he faced Naruto as well as the other shinobi, kunoichi and samurai that made up the Uzumaki. "This day we are equals, titles are forgone, as of now I am no longer the Uzukage. But instead, a warrior along side my fellow comrades and family." He spoke gathering all the attention from his forces.

"Hai...father. Naruto spoke respectfully with a small smile gracing his lips and then bowed his head deeply. The rest of the men and women soon followed and gave their leader, friend, and comrade their respects. Pride swelled within Ashina as he too bowed deeply returning the jester to his fellow Uzumaki; while at the same time fighting back tears that threatened to fall. Mustering up a serious face in spite of the death that was sure to come Ashina spoke steadily.

"What I am asking of you is no simple task. But yet, I know that by you standing here with me, I have your answer." he spoke with a soft smile. He gazed at their faces, forever etching them into his mind. Soon his gaze fell back onto Naruto, his one and only son. Who stood there patiently waiting for his fathers orders. "Naruto my son. I want you to lead the Anbu corps to intercept the enemy before they breach our walls and we are overrun!" Ashina commanded as Naruto gave a quick "Hai" and he and his Anbu disappeared in a swirling tide of water. "As for the rest of you! You're going to follow me to meet the enemy at the Northern gate!" he yelled as a loud choir of "HAI!" rang throughout the area.

Going through some quick hand seals he slammed his hands down on to the villages walls and erected a barrier protecting the citizens within the village. Withdrawing his katana he gave a mighty shout."FOR UZU!" Ashina's mighty roar could be heard by the enemy Kage who were a few miles away. And with that he jumped down to attack the enemy as he was soon followed by his forces. " _Naruto my son, may Kami be with you. I love you my child, please forgive me for what I must do. You MUST survive_ " Ashina thought before preparing to tear into the enemy and what will surely be his death.

After Naruto shunshined he immediately appeared in front of the quickly approaching enemy along with his fellow Anbu appearing beside him." _I won't let you down father_ " Naruto thought before preparing a very fast set of hand seals for a jutsu. " **Futon: Daitoppa!"** Naruto Shouted as he blows out a powerful blast of wind towards the enemy. He soon followed up with another set of hand seals _**"Kanashibari no Jutsu!"**_ Naruto thought as his first technique hit the enemy they were blasted by a powerful force that halted and disoriented them momentarily. As soon as his second technique activated the enemy found that they were paralyzed and where not able to move. "TIGER NOW!" Naruto yelled to one of his fellow Anbu and Uzumaki. "Right!" Tiger shouted already amidst his own hand seals. Calling out in a serious and deadly tone **"Suiton: Kokuu!"** The effect was immediate. A rain of oil fell over the few dozen or so cocky ninja battering them with thick globs of oil. Quickly releasing his second jutsu Naruto flew through hand seals and shouted **"Karyuu Endan!"** As he exhaled a large stream of fire towards the oil soaked Rock, Mist, and Lightning ninja. As soon as the fire hit its target a large explosion of fire erupted on the battlefield shocking and unnerving the rest of the on coming enemy.

Wasting no time, all twenty five Anbu, including Naruto appeared in front of the next wave of enemy shinobi and quickly flew through a blur of hand seals. **"Katon: Haisekisho!"** They yelled together as clouds of superheated ash bathed the surrounding area around them. The enemy soon covered inside the dense clouds of ash began screaming in pain as there bodies began to receive third degree burns. Simultaneously Naruto and his men clicked there teeth together and the results were instantaneously.

 **BOOM!**

An earth shattering blast rocketed the small island of Uzu. Ally and enemy alike stopped to witness the large plum of fire rising in the sky. This was to be the start of the Third Shinobi World War…This is the day that Kumo, Kiri, and Iwa will never forget. A day where one hundred thousand enemy forces stood again a measly fifteen hundred Uzumaki warriors. And lost more than a quarter of their men and women to battle against a superior foe. For every Uzu warrior lost, twenty enemies would fall. This day thirty thousand Iwa, Kumo, and Kiri shinobi would lose their lives.

 ** _Five days later in Konohagakure no sato Council Room_**

"Hokage-sama, it seems our scouts have tracked a large enemy force of shinobi from Kiri, Iwa, and Kumo marching towards the direction of Konoha apporxiamatley five days ago. However, it seems they broke up into four smaller masses before moved away from Konoha and towards our southern border." Spoke Shikaku Nara, the clan head from the Nara clan as well as the Jonin Commander of Konoha. Many gasps were heard all around the council room. As mutterings quickly flew around.

"Silence!" demanded the Hokage. Hiruzen Sarutobi otherwise know as the Sandaime Hokage. Most knew his as the 'Professor" for his extensive knowledge of jutsu as well as surviving the last two Shinobi World Wars. As soon as the council room became quite once again the Hokage spoke. "Shikaku-san, if what the reports say are true then we must prepare for a possible invasion. I want you to send word to our allies at once. We will need any and all help we can get" Hiruzen spoke calmly yet seriously.

"Hai, Hokage-sama" Shikaku replied before giving a slight bow of his head.

"We need to-" he spoke but was quickly interrupted by the slamming opening of the council doors. "Hokage-sama!" yelled a Konoha Jonin by the looks of his attire. He looked pale and out of breath; like he had just seen a ghost or the death God himself. "What is the meaning of this interruption!" A councilmen stood up greatly dissatisfied of someone interrupting their meeting, especially of this level of importance.

"My Lord! Please forgive me, I have urgent news for the Hokage and of this council" the Jonin said before offering a bow."Councilmen Uchiha-san, I must ask you refrain your outburst" the Hokage spoke. The councilmen looking displeasure took his seat with a 'hn'.

"What news is so dire that you need to interrupt this council Jonin?" Hiruzen spoke as he looked upon the Jonin with a serious expression.

"Sir...Uzushiogakure has fallen" the Jonin spoke nervously. As all eyes were immediately wide and all attention was directed towards him. Hiruzen quickly stood up from his seat with his mouth agape but no words came out. After the long period of silence he finally spoke.

"Dear Kami" said the Sandamie as a look of disbelief and sadness filled the council room and then chaos erupted.

 **Back in Uzushiogakure**

The exchanging of Jutsu's clashing each other tore the landscape and scarred the once beautiful land of Whirlpools. Thick black smoke burned high and could be seen as far as the eye could see. As for he village itself, it was no longer recognizable. Nothing left but scorched ruins, ash, and soot.

The sky was still dark but calm. A steady beat of rain fell around the once famed village. Almost as if the very heavens themselves wept for the loss of life. Bodies were scattered everywhere. The smell of burnt and rotting flesh was prevalent and in abundance, it was sickening. However, in the silence there was a sudden movement, there was a life still living surrounded by death. It was none other than Naruto Uzumaki. A large piece of rubble belonging to what was once a house laid upon his figure. Blood streamed from small cuts and gashes around his body. His hair was messy and filled with blood and dirt. His eyes snapped open and he immediately removed the debris covering his body. This action got a prompt and an undesired effect.

Excruciating pain coursed throughout his body as his muscles ached and screamed at him to stop moving. Wincing in pain he recovered and swiftly became on guard. Promptly inspecting his surroundings he recalled the past events that recently transpired.

 **Flashback**

"Die!" Screamed a Iwa shinobi as he tried to bring his sword down on an unsuspecting Naruto. Gracefully maneuvering out of the attack he easily countered with his katana. Doing a simple shunshined to appear behind the shinobi, he then sliced his sword at the shocked mans head. The end result was decapitation and the end of another life by his hands. Not wasting time, he quickly fell back into position with the two remaining Anbu.

"Tiger, Snake it seems we are all that's left" Naruto said as he got back into position. They have been fighting for three days straight with little to no rest at all. The enemy just kept coming and showed no sighs of relenting. Naruto grit his teeth in frustration. They were losing and it was only a matter of time before they met the same fate as the rest of their comrades. "Hai Naruto-sama, it seems you're right" Tiger spoke before quickly turning to Snake. They both nodded to each other before rushing behind Naruto and swiftly brought a hand chop to the back of his neck rendering him unconscious. Naruto being so tired and weary from constant battle didn't expect a thing, especially from his fellow Uzumaki. "Snake, follow through with the Uzukages final wishes. This is to be your last mission. It was an honor to serve with both you and Naruto-sama. I will hold off the enemy as long as I can. I hope it will be enough to give you time to make the proper preparations." Tiger spoke in a stern voice.

"Hai, Tiger-taitochi" Snake spoke as he picked up Naruto's unconscious body. Before Snake was about to leave Tiger spoke once again."Please, call me Fumio, Fumio Uzumaki" Tiger said as he removed his mask. Giving Snake a small smile. "It was an honor Fumio-san. You may call me Hisoka Uzumaki." Snake said as he too removed his mask and gave a smile in return.

"Amaya's cousin huh? Fumio said. A quiet "hai" was given a Hisoka grabbed Naruto and disappeared in the tradition Uzumaki shunshine. " _May Kami be with you_ " Fumio thought as he turned to face an onslaught of enemy shinobi. "I will take you bastards to hell!" He yelled before going through a few semi-long hand seals. A large explosion occurred engulfing the entire area effectively killing all withing a thirty meter radius. A large grin was all the last thing he managed to give as he too was caught in the blast. And so was the end of Fumio Uzumaki.

Sensing that Fumio was no longer alive, he knew he has little time. Hisoka quickly hid Naruto's unconscious body underneath some debris hiding him the best he could and then placing a high level genjutsu and sealing array over his body that would be difficult to detect even for a strong sensor shinobi. His mission was complete. Immediately turning around he went off to draw the attention of the shinobi in the area away from Naruto's location." _I will be meeting you all soon, especially you...Amaya_ " were the last thoughts of Hisoka before he to would eventually meet his fate on the battlefield.

 **End Flashback**

Quickly extending his senses, he tried to see if you could detect any possible survivors. He sensed nothing. Not even the enemy. He couldn't believe it. He gripped his fists in absolute anger and frustration. He was supposed to die and yet, he still lives. After what felt like an eternity, he took off to salvage supplies and anything of importance he could find. Anything he could hold onto to give him strength. His stomach growled loudly, he hadn't eaten anything in days. But now was not the time for such trivial matters pushing the thought aside he continued on.

 **Hokage Tower Three Days Later**

"You requested our presence Hokage-sama?" Asked Tsunade Senju. A member of the famed ' _Densetsu no Sannin'._ They say her fists could literally create large craters and destroy mountains with just a single blow. Standing besides her were three Chunin, all young women around the age of sixteen or so. The first was a lovely pale complected woman with deep black eyes and long dark raven hair, she was Mikoto Uchiha, daughter to the current Uchiha clan head. The next was a woman with beautiful creamy skin and pale lavender eyes and long silky hair. Her name was Miyuki Hyuga a main branch member to the might Hyuga clan. And lastly we have Kushina Uzumaki, princess to the Uzumaki clan and daughter to the Uzushiogakure Daimyo. Together these wonderfully deadly women made team 4.

"Yes, I did." Hiruzen spoke in a melancholy voice and looked down in grief. Immediately noticing something was off Tsunade asked carefully. "Sensei, is something wrong?" he gave her a sigh and a slight nod of his head.

"Please I want you to take a seat, the information I am about to reveal will be hard to take, especially for you Kushina-chan." He said while Kushina gave him a questioning look before he motioned them to take a seat on some of the few chairs he had in his office. After they took their seats he saw that they were all attentive and awaiting to hear what he had to say. Clearing his throat he began.

"Three days ago we received an urgent message form one of our allies requesting immediate support. However, we received this message too late I am afraid." he said as a weary sigh left his lips.

"Hokage-sama, I don't understand what does any of this have to do with me?" questioned Kushina as she raised an eyebrow.

"Kushina-chan...I am sorry but Uzushiogakure has been destroyed." the bomb was dropped. Kushina's mouth was open and her eyes went wide in both shock and horror. The other occupants in the room gasped as they too has the same reaction.

"How?" were the only words she was able to convene. The Hokage then proceeded to tell them what had transpired.

* * *

 **Back** **W** **ith Naruto**

It had been a few days since Naruto had regained his consciousness and began to contemplate the series of past events that had recently unfolded. His village was destroyed, his people perished, succumbed to an overwhelming force and his father gave him this burden to carry alone...or so he thought. He huddled next to a small fire trying to keep his body warm. The injuries he sustained whilst in combat were almost done healing, a special trait many Uzumaki shared; a gift from Kami himself many believed. Or maybe it was one of those special bloodline limits Konoha prided themselves for having.

His eyes immediately widened. Wait! Konoha! That's right, Kushina-sama was there. He hadn't seen her ever since he was a child. Hope began to swell withing his heart. Maybe he could make it to Konoha without getting noticed by any possible patrols. It was risky, but he was out of options, besides if he was cautious he could make it there in just a few days. Nodding to himself he decided. Standing up and readying his equipment he double checked to make sure he had everything he needed before snuffing out the small fire and making his way towards the direction of the Hidden Leaf Village.

" _I am coming Kushina-sama_ " Naruto thought before disappearing into the darkness of the night.

 **Apartment Complex in Konoha**

" _Kushina-chan...I am sorry but Uzushiogakure has been destroyed._ " That sentence couldn't leave her mind. It kept repeating itself like a broken record player. She just couldn't believe it. She knew it to be true, why would the Sandaime lie to her? But her heart did not want to accept it. It was all gone, her family, friends and...Naruto, her eyes widened upon realization. How could she forget her childhood friend this whole time up until now? The last time she was in Uzu was when she was seven years old. That was over nine years ago. She began to reminisce about how well he treated her. He included her in his life and actually talked to her.

Unlike the rest who wouldn't get near her for being the Daimyo's daughter. She wondered how his life was while she was gone. What he was like, what he looked like. She blushed at the thought. Her blush however was soon replaced by a sad frown. "I guess I will never know" she said aloud to herself. She sat on her bed and pulled her legs into her chest. Silently wept tears of pain and agony. She promised her father she would visit when she made it to Jonin. " _I am sorry father, I wasn't there to help you or our people_ " she thought before crying herself to sleep.

* * *

"There is no avoiding war, only may we postpone the inevitable. The question is do we have the advantage?" the Sandaime spoke quietly to himself while looking out his window to see his beautiful and peaceful village. They slept so soundlessly. Like a dream of sweet bliss and wonder. Great sacrifice was given for the lives they lived.

"Marvelous isn't it?" asked a mysterious voice from the shadows. Hiruzen didn't even flinch as the voice behind him spoke. He already sensed him moments earlier. A man with a cane and bandages wrapped around his face and arm stepped out of the shadows. The moonlight illuminated the office making it look almost as if everything were a dream.

"Indeed" was the short reply he gave to this man. "What do you think of war Danzo?" suddenly questioned the Sandaime. The now named Danzo gave him a look before answering. "a state of armed conflict between different nations or states or different groups within a nation" he stated simply text book. Hiruzen remained quiet. Forcing Danzo to relent a little. Letting out a small sigh he continued. "War...is controlled chaos in a sense" he started slowly. "In war there is no victor, only suffering and bloodshed. Through war peace can be achieved, but at a great cost. But there will always be war for peace is never secured. Only a state of tranquility, but just as time wills it, everything must come to an end. And the cycle of hate will continue" Danzo spoke before a calming quiet feel throughout the room.

"Spoken like a truly wise man. You are more fit to be a scholar than a ninja my old friend" Hiruzen spoke with a joyous smile on his lips as he turned to face his friend/rival. Danzo snorted before saying "Perhaps in another life" Hiruzen nodded sagely in agreement. "I assume you heard of Uzushiogakure?" Hiruzen asked in a sad tone. Danzo only gave a nod before offering his head in a bow of silence for the brave warriors of the whirling tides. Hiruzen too joined him in his silent prayer.

"The feat they overcame that day was nothing short of astounding." Danzo said as he recollected the reports of the battle between the four nations. "Well, you remember how stubborn Ashina could be" the Sandaime said as a small chuckle was received in remembrance of past events. "Hard to believe that old fool is dead. I was certain he was going to outlive us both" Danzo said jokingly. Hiruzen gave a loud boisterous laugh before he motioned Danzo to take a seat. He then pulled out two cups and a bottle of sake. They both began to morn the loss of old friends and enjoy the company of one another. Tonight they wouldn't be at each others throats, tonight they were too friends grieving over a great loss and a loved comrade.

 **Five miles from Konoha's border**

Naruto was tired, extremely so. Dark circles were present under his sky blue eyes. He has been suppressing his chakra constantly in order to hide his presence. Not that it was hard to do it, but after days of continual chakra suppression and little to no sleep it can be, well, exhausting to say the least. He hadn't expected there to be so many patrols as there were. He needed to stay vigilant and be as alert as possible. He was almost there, he just need to go a little bit longer. Gathering himself he took off on tree top while utilizing as little chakra as possible.

"Tadao, did you sense that?" suddenly ask a man wearing a Iwa headband. He was a large brute of a man. Wearing what looked to be Jonin attire. "Hai, I did indeed sense something. What do you think Shiro?" Tadao asked as he looked at his comrade and the other men present. "I think it's worth looking into, I can feel small bursts of chakra heading in the direction of Konoha's border." Shiro spoke as he looked at Tadao and the rest of the men. They all nodded and disappeared in a small whips of earth.

As Naruto continued his pace he soon realized he was being followed. "Shit" He thought as he sensed at least ten Jonin level shinobi. Quickly forgoing his chakra suppression he ran through some hand seals he called out " **Kiri Gakure no justu!** " The fast approaching Iwa nins came to a quick halt as they were suddenly enveloped in a dense and thick mist.

"A Kiri justu?" Thought one of the Iwa nins. Looking puzzled he and the rest of his squad turned to their leader for answers. "I doubt this is Kiri's doing. Stay alert and make sure you keep you wits about you" Stated Shiro. A small chorus of "hai" was given as the Iwa nins immediately became guarded. They moved slow and together, easy targets for someone of Naruto's caliber.

Using the mist to his advantage Naruto then thought " **Suiton: Suiryudan no jutsu** " as he preformed the necessary hand seals. Out of nowhere a huge current of water shaped like a dragon appeared before giving a mighty roar and attacking the unsuspecting nins. Five were able to make it out before the jutsu hit. The others however weren't so lucky. The mist began to fade as Naruto was running low on chakra and stamina. He began to breathe hard and heavy. To be able to pull the water molecules out of the mist and form it into a powerful water jutsu was very hard to do. And required a lot of chakra. As an Uzumaki, he had very large reserves. However, he was running low from constant travel and evasion.

"You son of a bitch!" Screamed Tadao as some of his comrades died right before him. Naruto stealthily hid behind a tree while masking his presence once more. Using a one handed seal he disappeared in a quick shunshin. Reappearing behind Tadao Naruto unsheathed his Katana and went for the finishing blow. However, instead of flesh his sword met another.

'CLING"

Tadao quickly widen his eyes and turned around before pulling out a kuni and jumping away. Shiro held Naruto against his own sword. Shiro's eyes widened for a brief moment before he too disengaged Naruto and jumped back. The others quickly surrounded him on all sides. "An Uzumaki" Shiro said before making the few Iwa nins flinch up in fear. "I figured some of you may have survived." Shiro said before eying Naruto cautiously. Naruto stood silently calculating everyone's movements.

"Tadao, I want you and the other to report back to headquarters" Shiro commanded in a serious voice.

"But Shiro-" Tadao said but was quickly silenced by Shiro.

"This is not up for debate. I gave you all an order" Shiro said as his gaze never left Naruto's figure. Tadao and the others begrudgingly followed their leaders orders. Before leaving Tadao spoke.

"Be careful Shiro." and with that he and what was left of the Iwa nins went back towards their base. After Shiro was sure his men were truly gone. He let out a sigh of relief. They would have just gotten in the way. "My name is Shiro Yakazami, elite Jonin of Iwagakure." he said in a challenging voice.

Naruto didn't give an inclination of him even hearing him. He just stood there. After a few seconds Naruto finally spoke. "My name is Naruto Uzumaki, elite Anbu Captain under the command of the late Uzukage." Shiro grinned. He had heard of this man. Supposedly he as skilled as the come, a true protege in the making. He would be a worthy challenge indeed.

Naruto narrowed his eyes when the man standing in front of him grinned suspiciously. Not wanting to stall any longer Naruto made the first move. Running forward he jumped and spun around in the air while striking with his katana. As soon as his sword came crashing down Shiro easily parred and was about to counter when his senses screamed at him to move his head backwards. Going with his gut feeling he leaned back narrowly avoiding Naruto's wakizashi as it sailed very close to his face. Doing quick back flip he steadied himself before launching right back at Naruto trying to give him no room to make counter. Thrusting his sword forwards he saw Naruto crouch low before swinging his sword and parred his attack with ease.

'CLING'

'CLING'

'CLING'

Both men slid back a good six meters from one another. Naruto was breathing heavy while Shiro was sweating slightly. Naruto was running out of stamina. He was too exhausted, he knew at this rate he would be hard pressed to make it out alive. Shiro smirked noticing the Uzumaki's figure. He was already low on chakra and it looked like he had been traveling for days without stop. Shiro, however had plenty of chakra and was barely breaking a sweat. Not giving Naruto the opportunity to rest Shiro rushed him in with a quick swipe of his sword. Naruto easily countered but was surprised by the force behind the attack. "Elemental manipulation" Naruto thought as he noticed Shiro's blade was heavier and had more force behind its power.

Shiro taking advantage of his distraction quickly slashed Naruto across his torso. Naruto noticed to late however and jumped back to late as Shiro's sword ended up grazing him. Naruto swore to himself for being distracted and held his bleeding shoulder. Shiro smirked as he thought he had Naruto on his toes. However, Shiro soon buckled over as a fountain of blood erupted from his chest. His eyes widen in surprise as he didn't even see Naruto's sword get anywhere near him.

What Shiro failed to notice was right before he landed his blow against him, Naruto quickly exchanged his own with the help of some wind chakra infused onto the edges of his sword.

Shiro's vision became blurry as he was loosing a lot of blood and fast. If he didn't get medical attention soon, he would surely die. Naruto stood over Shiro with his katana poised to finish Shiro once and for all. He stopped however, when he felt many Iwa chakra signatures closing in and fast. " _Shit_ " he thought before sparing Shiro one last glance. Naruto quickly sheathed his sword. Using what little chakra he had left he shunshined away towards Konoha's border. As soon as he came out of his Shunshine he feel to his knees and coughed up a globe of blood. His vision started to shake and everything was getting blurry. His eye lids were becoming heavy. He couldn't die here, he would NOT die here! He had to make it! For his people, his father, for Kushina-sama! His eyes snapped open wide in the thought of his childhood friend. He swaggered to his feet but managed to stay upright. Using his katana as a make shift crutch he traveled his way for about one mile before collapsing. The last thing he saw was about twenty masked ninja appearing before him and then his world faded to black.

Naruto indeed did see twenty masked ninja before he collapsed. However, what he didn't see was that they were Konoha Anbu. "Taka-taichou, I think he may be an Uzumaki" spoke a masked nin wearing a frog mask.

"He appears to match the description of an Uzumaki and he also has a Uzu Headband. Tori, was are his vitals?" Taka asked as he remained crouched next to Naruto. Tori immediately waved a his hand over Naruto's body using a medical ninjutsu.

"He doesn't look good Taichou. He is suffering from severe chakra depletion, and has many wounds from recent battle. One in particular is a large gash from his shoulder towards his midsection. If he doesn't receive immediate medical attention he will die." Tori stated as he awaited further instructions.

"Alright everyone listen up! As of this moment this man is our priority! We need to get him back to Konoha General Hospital. Tori, I want you to focus on healing his wounds and keep him stable." he commanded as Tori nodded his head and began to maintain Naruto's health with the mystical palm technique.

"As for the rest of you, we are to guard this man with your life. This just now became an S rank mission. I will inform Hokage-sama myself. I want a star formation with rotations on rear every two click, understood!?" Taka bellowed.

"HAI!" they responded and took off towards Konoha.

 **Three Hours Later Hokage's Office**

The Hokage was seated at his desk undergoing his daily workload of paperwork. He packed his tobacco in his pipe before lighting it up and continued to worked diligently. Unfortunately, this peaceful mood of his was quickly interrupted. "Hokage-sama! We have an urgent message from captain Taka in Owl division." Stated a dragon masked Anbu. He offered a small scroll to Hiruzen before returning to his position of attention. The Sandaime quickly grabbed the scroll and opened it. After reading the continence he through back his chair and stood up promptly.

"I want the hospital secured and every available Anbu on immediate alert! I also want you to call an emergency council meeting in three hours! And get me Kushina Uzumaki at once!" the Sandiame ordered.

"Hai, Hokage-sama" Dragon complied before offering the Hokage a small bow before disappearing in a swirl of leaves.

* * *

 **The last shinobi of Uzushiogakure**

The hospital of Konoha was truly a site to behold. It was a grand structure filled with the latest medical technology available. Furnished with the best materials and supplies money can buy. The constant beeping of the ECG machines were a buzz throughout the halls. The continuous beeping every few seconds would drive anyone mad with enough time. But to the trained staff they had gotten used to it by now. We can see our hero resting peacefully on a large white bed with a few machines connected to his body. The room itself was plain white with one window looking out over the village currently covered by the closed blinds. There was a medium sized table with a chair that was currently occupied by another red haired certain someone. She had her head laying down on Naruto's bed sheets while holding his hand for dear life. She appeared to be asleep and dreaming about something pleasant as a small smile formed on her lips. As soon as Kushina found out about Naruto she immediately made a bee line to the hospital from the Hokage's office. She hadn't left his side since, and that was two days ago.

 **Flashback** **T** **wo** **D** **ays** **A** **go**

 _"Thank you for coming Kushina-chan." The Hiruzen said while Kushina nodded and gave him a small bow. She was coming back from another successful B-Rank mission with her team before a dragon masked Anbu met them at the gates, and told her to report to the Hokage's office immediately. After saying farewell to her teammates Kushina along with the Anbu left together via leaf shunshin. "I thought it would be best to let you know that we have found a survivor from Uzu." Hiruzen said slowly gauging her reaction. Her eyes went wide with shock instantly. She took a few shaky steps towards the Hokage._

 _"A-Are you serious Hokage-sama?" Kushina stuttered slightly._

 _"Hai, I am serious Kushina-chan. A team of Anbu scouting the nearby area discovered him collapsed in rough shape. He is currently being monitored in the medical ward over at Konoha General. It looks like he will make a full recovery." He told her as she stood there intently listening to what he said, detailing every word in her mind._

 _"Hokage-sama, you said 'he' correct?" She inquired._

 _"Ah, yes that I did. If my memory serves me right, I had met the young man once before while I was in Uzushiogakure." Hiruzen voiced while looking up stroking his beard in thought. "I believe his name was Narut-" he started to say but noticed that she was no longer present. She took off through the office doors sprinting towards the hospital as fast as she could. Hiruzen chuckled to himself as could only smile knowingly. He was happy that she would be able to have some sort of satisfaction at knowing she wasn't the last of her clan. Nonetheless, it was time to inform the council. He slowly packed his tobacco in his pipe before walking out the doors at a steady pace towards the council room. Oh how he loved to make them wait._

 ** _Konoha Council Room_**

 _There was a lot of chatter going on within the council chambers as many had just sat down for dinner before they were told unexpectedly that they were to report to the council room for an emergency meeting. Hiruzen finally making it to the council room opened the doors and made his way to his seat. As soon as he came into the room all the talking began to cease and they stood by patiently waiting for their leader to address them. Hiruzen overlooked everyone before clearing his throat and started to commenced the council meeting._

 _"Thank you all for coming at such an inopportune time. However, just a few hours ago I was informed of a recent discovery from Owl Division while out on patrol. It appears that we have found a survivor from the destruction of Uzushiogakure." As soon as the words left his lips surprise and mutterings flew around the room like wild fire. Hiruzen watched this play out until he decided to rein them back in. Clearing his throat got the desired effect as all talking ceased and attention was once again focused back on him._

 _"As I was saying, I believe him to be the son of the former Uzukage of Uzushiogakure. He said as many eyes in the council were wide at the sudden news. The Uzukage had a son? Most thought as they listened closely. Hiruzen snapped his fingers and an Anbu appeared with small scroll in his hand before handing it over to his leader. Giving a bow he was dismissed and blended back into the shadows. Opening the scroll he started to read its contents._

 _"Uzumaki Naruto, sixteen years of age. Son to Ashina Uzumaki and Sayuri Uzumaki. Elite Anbu Captain in the Black Opts division under the command of the late Uzukage. Missions accomplishments 12 D-ranks, 20 C-ranks, 22 B-ranks, 18 A-ranks, and 10-S ranks. Skilled in all aspects of Tai, Gen, and Ninjutsu as well as Kenjutsu, specialization in recon and surveillance." Hiruzen spoke and many couldn't help but whistle at the boys skill set. He was surely someone you wouldn't simply shrug off if you valued your life. All the while many clan heads were determined to try and get the boy to integrate himself into their respective clans. While most of the other councilmen and women saw this as a golden opportunity to bolster their ranks with such an individual. Hiruzen already knew what they were thinking. The idea of possibly adding the young shinobi to his ranks perked his interest indeed. However, He would let him decide for himself. Although he had a feeling he would be sticking around with Kushina now in his life. You got to love politics._

 _"I thank you all for coming, I ask that you all please refrain from approaching the boy as he had just lost his village and family. Give him time to grieve properly."He stated but sounded more of a command as many of the council looked sheepish as they were caught red handed as if the Sandaime read their thoughts._

 _"This meeting is adjourned" he said before leaving to go back to a few more hours of paperwork. "_ _ _Ah, the 'joy' of being Hokage."__ _he thought sarcastically._

 **Flashback End**

 ** _Naruto's Dream_**

 _Though the frosted covered ground glistened like rain had fallen, the liquid that shone wasn't clear but crimson. The men and women who died, pawns in a game of hate and dispute, were for the most part dead and those who were not soon would be. Their leaders took stock of the outcome, considering their armies in numbers only. How many had fallen? How many remained strong and able to send to the next fight? Each faction rounded up and executed any and all deserters, their minds already lost in trauma and shock. The clashing of swords, casting of jutsu and roaring torrents of deafening battle cry's died away, the shouting of the slaughter was hushed; silence lay on the red-stained frigid battlefield. The pale bleak sun that glittered so blindingly from the ice-fields and the blood-covered plains struck sheen's of silver from rustless corselet's and broken blade's, where the dead lay in heaps._

 _One man stood brilliantly among the lifeless corpses around him, soaked in head to toe in a glossy red metallic liquid. He was absolutely stunning. He had tousled blood red hair that was thick and lustrous. His eyes were like two mesmerizing sapphires piercing the soul; shimmering icy blueness that generated a collective feeling of apprehension. His face was strong and well defined but it also held a silky smooth appearance; almost as if it were made of granite. His lightly bronzed skin gleamed under the incandescent lighting of the mighty sun shining ever so high. His once gracious smile that was warmer than the gentle sun itself bled into a mournful frown. His perfect soft pink lips were ripe for the kissing; the way they glistened in the dancing light was almost an invitation for many. The shimmering sun streamed through the clouds, yet his mind was clouded with the grief of loss. His people slain, butchered by the onslaught of a force far superior than their own. Solely he survived and was victorious, yet he was not. The cold crisp air blew through him, rustling his elegant sun kissed red hair and chilling his bones as deaths sweet embrace intertwined him. A whirl of motion signifying the darkness that had come._

 _The blonde man closed his eyes before leaning down against a large stone bolder for support. Holding his side he looked down to see blood pouring from a wound he that had been afflicted prior. The pain that once burned like fire had faded away to an icy numbness. Blackness filled the edges of his vision and the only thing he could hear was the sound of his own heartbeat. His breath became ragged, before developing into shallow gasps. He closed his eyes before letting out one last weary sigh. That's when he spoke. A lightly deep yet smooth voice washed over the surrounding area like waves of sweet fondness "The despair and suffering of this world has taken everyone and everything I loved away from me." He muttered as he opened his eyes to witness the hundreds of thousands of dead scattered across the landscape. "Don't worry my brother's and sister's I will be joining you shortly." He whispered as his honey laced voice filled with delightful promise. "Finally, I will be able to leave all the pain behind...I am sorry father...But I can not keep my promise" He then closed his eyes, as a bittersweet smile plastered on his elegant lips._

 _Knowing he would soon be reunited with the ones he cherished so. His strong heart beat one last time before darkness overtook him._

 ** _E_** ** _nd Dream_**

Flecks of golden sunshine mingled with the few wispy clouds in the sky; radiated brightly through the glassy plain window onto the figures of two noble red heads. He awoke to soft sheets, and the morning light trickling in through the curtains. Shedding himself of the remaining glimpses of a dream, his eyes were still closed as he soaked in the warmth of the covers before letting his azure eyes see the sun's rays **.** Kushina began to stir as she woke up from dozing off. She had a wonderful dream of both Naruto and herself as children playing in her fathers garden like they used to. As soon as she awoke she gave a slight yawn and rubbed her eyes before blinking a few times. Then she realized she was staring at Naruto Uzumaki, her long lost friend. She started to drink in his appearance. His hair was elegant and long, not to mention red just like hers. His face had little to no baby fat while his jaw looked to be sculpted out of marble itself. Here eyes traveled down towards his chest and blushed heavily at his well toned build. He wasn't overly muscular but he was nicely shaped, almost perfect she thought in her mind. Her blush however ceased once she saw his bandaged wounds. She couldn't even begin to imagine what he had to go through.

She instantly bit her bottom lip, a habit of hers. Her delicate hand began to trace some of his wounds on his body. She didn't like seeing him in such a state. For some reason it made her worried and mad at the same time. Just as she looked back at his handsome face her eyes were met with a pair of beautiful ocean blue orbs. His eyes seemed to make her feel lost in a vast ocean of blue. Realizing she was caught staring at his body her face quickly resembled that of their hair and she let out the cutest squeak Naruto had ever heard, right before falling over backwards in her chair.

"EEP!" Naruto wanted to laugh but at the moment he was mesmerized by the beautiful women in front of him, soaking up her entire form. It looks like the little girl he once knew grew up and blossomed into a breath taking woman. She seemed to squirm under his intimidating gaze as his eyes traveled around her body. Immediately noticing her discomfort his eyes softened and he smiled a true smile that melted her heart.

"Is that really you Kushina-Sama?" Naruto asked while she scowled at being call 'sama'. His voice was sooth and strong and held power and strength behind it as well.

"Of course it's me Naruto-kun. Don't you recognize me?" She asked with a small pout on her lips.

"It's not that I don't recognize you Kushina-sama, It's just that you look so magnificent it has been so long since I have seen you last" Kushina's face would have made a cheery jealous right now.

"Stop calling me Kushina-sama, Naru-kun" Kushina half demanded and whined as she pouted and crossed her arms. He always teased her which made her look so cute when she was pouting, at least that's what Naruto thought.

"Okay then Kushina-chan" he smiled happily but a hint of tiredness as well. Her cheeks had a dust of pink but she agreed with a nod of her head, not trusting her voice at the moment. It was just so surreal seeing Naruto again. Naruto kept his head laid down as a migraine started to develop from the bright lights in the room. Seeing his pained expression almost broke her heart. She stood up abruptly and was at his side in seconds. She grabbed his hand getting his attention and seen she had a pleading look in her beautiful violent eyes.

"It's nothing to worry about Kushina-chan, I am just having a slight headache from the lights in the room." he said to which she raced over to the lights and turned them off and closing the currtins . He gave a soft chuckle at her antics while she held a somewhat serious expression.

"I hope that helps a bit Naruto-kun" Kushina asked while trying not to come off as too needy.

"Yes, thank you Hime" he said. She was thankful he couldn't see her bright red face at the moment. She would never admit it aloud but she loved it when he called her that. Naruto then gave a very tired and weary sigh almost instantly gaining her attention once more.

"Our village is gone" Naruto said sadly as the realization came crashing down on the Uzumaki duo. A melancholy atmosphere was replaced by the bright and playful one showed seconds earlier. "If only I was-" he was about to say but found a delicate finger covering his lips stopping him from speaking further.

"Naruto-kun, you did all you could. I doubt there could have been a different outcome no matter what you tried. I am just glad you're here now, safe...with me." She whispered the last part to herself with downcast eyes. Although he had indeed heard her, seeing her upset really didn't sit well with him. Being bold he sat up, painfully I might add, before grabbing onto her and pulling her onto the bed with him.

"W-w-what are y-you doing!?" She stuttered and was s complete blushing mess. Once she settled down in his arms he leaned close and whispered into her ear while running a hand through her beautiful red hair.

"I am sorry I made you worry so much my Hime" He said quietly. She was frozen. She really wanted this but maybe they were moving to quickly? She couldn't help but let her mind wonder. She was feeling oddly relaxed and safe in his embrace.

"I will always be here for you, now and forever" Naruto said before kissing her on the head before he passed out from prue exhaustion. She looked up to see he was definitely asleep once again while his arms were still wrapped around her body. She could have easily gotten out of his relaxed hold but she was feeling warm and she too was starting to doze off once again. She then proceeded to lay her head down on his firm chest and listened to his sweet heart beat. It had a calming effect on her. The slow rise and fall of his chest made her feel even more comfortable. She didn't know if she was still dreaming or not but she didn't want to wake up from this. She suddenly closed her eyes and inhaled his sweet scent before she too joined Naruto in a peaceful slumber.

Meanwhile Hiruzen watched this play out from his office through a small crystal orb and giggled to himself perversely. However he wasn't the only one watching this little scene of affection. A hooded figure hidden in the shadows quickly disappeared. The only thing noticeable about the figure was a small glimpse of blonde hair…

* * *

 **I am working on the next chapter as we speak so look forward to that. Also a big thanks to everyone who reviewed the story so far. You are all amazing and I love all the positivity and feed back. Until next time my dear readers! Have a wonderful day and stay positive! - Nicholas.**


End file.
